dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Who: The 11th Regeneration
Story Much sharper, edgier, and bossier than ever; the newly-regenerated 11th incarnation of the Doctor (Jaime Carroll) lands in the literal backyard of young risk-taking adolescents Nip (Nathan Ewing) and Strider (Dale Farrow). Whisking them on a series of incredible adventures where they battle the deadly Kuio, Scorpius -Brother of the Beast, a seemingly innocent but dangerous child from another reality known only as the sinister Ghost Girl (Aysha Carroll), and most alarming of all, Nip's mother. The Doctor meets up with the Time Agency's own Agent Lance Hayden (Paul Kay) who, like the Doctor, is also shrowded in mystery. The Doctor hides his own identity from himself once again by turning human under the alias 'Ben Jackson' and falls in love with Grace (Laura Massingham), and also deals with problems closer to home as children are sucked into mirrors at their local school. Meanwhile, erstwhile and curious Leo (Arron Carroll), a friend to Nip and Strider, is eager to warn the world of the Doctor...but secretly longs to join in on the adventures. At the end of the Series One Christmas Special, titled 'Countdown to Christmas,' Nip decided to leave the TARDIS Crew to go live with his dad in Canada, who he has not seen for many years since his parent's divorce. With Lance Hayden's spacecruiser destroyed when defeating the Axons, he replaces Nip in the TARDIS. The 2008 Special "Attack of the Zearok" appears to be set some time after the events of 'Countdown to Christmas' with the Doctor, Lance Hayden and Strider all seemingly over Nip's shock departing and settling together well; although the Doctor does reminisce on his adventures with Nip which shows a hint of saddness at his former companion's departure. When Hayden and Strider get kidnapped, the Doctor teams up with Ariel (Tanya Wright) and the pair unite to save the world from the invasion of the Zearok. Towards the end of the episode, Strider also decides to leave after hearing the news that his auntie is unwell and she is the only existing family he has left. The Doctor then shows Ariel around the TARDIS and it is hinted that she will replace Strider, however, she unfortunatly loses her memory in a duel with the Zearok and forgets the whole adventure. This leaves the Doctor with Lance Hayden for Series Two. From the footage shown of Series Two, the Doctor unites with former lover Grace as they battle several enemies, including a Slab. Lance Hayden is also shown to be amongst the TARDIS Crew and it is hinted that Leo still plays a big part in this series. This may also be the return of The Master because there are rumours that Grace is wearing a big green ring like the one that someone picked up after The Tenth Doctor burnt the Master's body in Series 3 of the offical series. Continuity This series is supposedy set straight after the events of the official Series 3, where the Tenth Doctor regenerates after succesfully condeming the Kuio to the Sea of Souls dimension within the time/space vortex. The Doctor again makes use of the Fob Watch, and the Axons escape their imprisonment within a time loop, having been placed in one by the Third Doctor in 'The Claws of Axos' Preview footage of The Last Stand (a crossover with Billy Treacy's Doctor Poo series, which also serves as the latter's series finale) reveals that The Doctor gives his discarded coat (worn by David Tennant) to Treacy's character. However, The Last Stand is seen as non-canon and not linked with the 11th Regeneration universe. list of characters the doctor leo lanc hayden grace nip strider ariel Production Jaime Carroll's series follows the style and format utlizied in the current television series of Doctor Who (theme song, "next time" trailers, "Coming Soon" trailers, and occasional Children in Need and Christmas Specials, and handles much of it's episodes himself, with a few exceptions. To give his series some additonal charm, Carroll also adapted at least one story from the magazine Doctor Who Adventures, thus portraying professional writers such as Jaquelyne Raynor as if she were a legitimate writer of the series, though the episode was rewritten extensivly by Carroll to fit into the series. Another storyline, this time from the pages of Doctor Who Magazine, will be adapted for the second season (The Lodger) Carroll announced in 2008 that his series would not be returning for a second season until 2009, but re-edited the intended second season premiere "Friends and Enemies" into a 30-minute special and renamed it "Attack of the Zearock". A special preview of the second season followed it's airing on Youtube. Series Two is currently in production, with Episode One: Saving Grace out March 2009. Productions Links http://www.thundercomics.co.uk/ http://dw11.myfreeforum.org/index.php See also Time Agent Doctor poo Category:Film Productions Category:2000s Film